


Exchange (What's Yours is Mine)

by EnigmaticSplendor



Series: familia de las garras [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor





	Exchange (What's Yours is Mine)

**September 14, 1994**

**Beacon Hills, California**

* * *

 

"Family is very important to the Delgados, Miss Talia" His smile is crooked and earnest and Talia honestly wishes that she could rip him apart,"So I can give you my word that I won't kill them. That would be unnecessary now that Erica is recovering, had she died..." She's had enough of this game.

"Pup, I have things to do, is there a point to any of this?” Scott's eyes flash red and Boyd, standing to his right, growls at her, fangs bared.

"Calm down, Boyd, she's not a threat anymore. She's _family_." Boyd relaxes, eyes still a cold steely blue. "Family respects each other Miss Talia. I'll show you the respect you deserve as a elder and in return you'll respect me as a fellow alpha. If you can't do that then," he laughs to himself, leaning back in his chair,"you might have an unfortunate accident." She gives him a smile that's all fangs.

“Of course little brother is that all?” Her voice is more of a growl than anything else. “For now Miss Talia.” He turns to Boyd. “Please show Miss Talia out. "With pleasure." He doesn't even need to grab her for Talia to feel disgusted,"My driver, Stiles, will take you home, considering the condition your car is in... I hope to see you again soon." She doesn't look back or acknowledge him but he knows everything he needs to from the set of her shoulders. Her respect is still a long ways off.

 _In due time_.

As soon as the door shuts he calls for Isaac. "I know you've been eavesdropping. That’s quite rude don't you think?" He can hear the boys heartbeat stutter and quicken. Just beyond the door he smells like sweetness and fear and Scott _wants_.

 

"Just come in and talk to me for a bit. You won't be in trouble for this." At least he won't be this time. He can't afford to have anyone listening in on his important conversations, no matter how lovely they are.

 

Isaac slips into the room hunched over, trying to make himself look as small and unassuming as possible. Common for omegas. "Now was that so hard?" the omega swallows, and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry..."

"I told you that you aren't in trouble Isaac. No need to apologize." Scott keeps his voice even in soft, he didn't want to scare him away. Isaac visibly relaxes.

"Thank you, sir." Scott gestures for him to come forward, seeing him shrink by the door can only be so entertaining.

 

But Isaac surprises him, instead of shuffling over to the chair he puts himself on his knees in front of Scott.

"What are you doing?" The omega is silent for a moment staring at the floor as if it held the answer.

 

"Isn't this what you want me for, sir? "

 

Scott leans down, putting his hands on Isaac's face, gently tilting so that he can see those blue eyes. "Is this what you want?" His fingers press against a spot the omegas neck tenderly and Isaac sighs contentedly. "I'm yours now." He breathes.

"That doesn't answer my question, Isaac." He can sense the panic building up in him, slowly like a pot set to boil over at a moments notice. The fact that Isaac has no answer makes him angrier than it should, but not at him. Isaac has no way of knowing where the anger comes from, only that it comes suddenly, flaring bright and dangerous.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know. I'm sorry, please don't be angry..." Scott forces himself to calm down. There's no use sending the poor thing into a frenzy over nothing.

"Take a deep breath." Isaac takes in shaky exhales, trying not to cry, "If you're going to belong to me, you need to want me. Actually want me, not because you feel you have to, because you truly feel that way. Do you understand?" The omega nods, not trusting his own voice.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, or punish you for refusing me. If you don’t want me you don’t have to do anything with me that makes you uncomfortable. I'm a man of honor. You owe me nothing more than loyalty to me and this pack…” Isaac calms a bit pressing his face against Scott’s thigh.

“But...if you choose to be mine I want you to be happy with me above all else. Understood?"

"I am happy." His heart skips and they both know it's a lie. "This is an honor."

Scott slides out of his chair onto the floor and pulling Isaac into his arms. Isaac presses his face into Scott's chest, letting out a soft whine.

"However you were treated in the past has nothing to do with how I'll treat you."  His heartbeat is steady and all of tension in Isaac's body melts away. Scott cards his fingers through those soft brown curls. "When you're ready want me properly, then you can offer yourself to me again..." Isaac stills in his arms but his arousal scents the air. They both know that it won’t be long before he gives in. Before he finds himself in the alpha’s bed, in his arms, covered in marks and moaning out his pleasure. That Scott could having anyone he wanted whether they liked it or not and that his restraint (his respect) only made him a better alpha (a better person).

 

Isaac only hopes that Scott will still want him after he gives in. That he'll still treat him with respect and dignity. That he’ll still be a person to him.

 

But for now he is grateful to be held.

 


End file.
